


In My Car

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fast Cars, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Just Papyrus squeeing about his new car.





	In My Car

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - may 10th - Moonlight drive (The Doors)

Papyrus had always wanted a car. It would have to be a big car, like the ones the cool spies had in the human movies, the ones who fit his self-image as a dashing and handsome skeleton. Red, of course, to match his signature hero's scarf. He would need a loud sound system to blast out his theme tune, composed for him personally by DJ Napstablook, as he zoomed past and made all the skeleton girls swoon. He knew there'd be skeleton girls because he'd seen a load of pictures of them in an anatomy book. The most romantic and coolest thing was driving top speed along a freeway as the sun was setting, then stopping in the desert to gaze up at the moon. A freeway was like the ferry passage but faster and more dangerous. A sun and moon were harder to describe, a little like the biggest fire spells Toriel could cast multiplied by several million, but really far away, like further away than the distance from one end of the mountain to the other.

Sans, who is the best brother ever in the history of the Universe, got Papyrus a big fast car, as well as a clown car for himself. He refused to tell his brother where the cars came from or why both cars in practice moved at the same speed.

Or why Sans had a theme tune now when his brother had never ever once heard it play.


End file.
